Listy Annie do Finnick'a
by Aquila540
Summary: Opowiadanie w formie listów. Pokazuje uczucia Annie po śmierci Finnick'a.


Listy Annie do Finnick'a

List 1

Finnick'u bardzo mi ciebie brakuje. Pomimo, że minęło już kilka tygodni od kiedy cię nie ma nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Szkoda, że nie możesz zobaczyć zmian jakie nadeszły, wszystko zmienia się na lepsze. Wróciłam do Dystryktu 4, do domu, a jednak czuję się tu całkowicie obca. Bez twoich odwiedzin wydaje mi się jakby nic nie miało już sensu. Jedyne co sprawia, że wracam do zdrowych zmysłów jest świadomość, że niedługo urodzi się nasze dziecko. Wiem, że powinnam się z tego cieszyć, ale cała radość odbiera mi świadomość, że ty go nie poznasz, nie przytulisz. Byłeś taki szczęśliwy jak się o tym dowiedziałeś. Dlaczego to ty musiałeś odejść? Czemu zostawiłeś mnie samą? Pomimo, iż wiem, że nigdy nie zobaczysz tego listu, daje mi to pewną nadzieję, że gdzieś tam jesteś i na mnie czekasz,

Kocham cię Annie.

List 2

Finnick'u nasze dziecko się urodziło, to dziewczynka. Nazwałam ją Mags, ponieważ wiem, że byś tego chciał, ale też dlatego, iż tak wiele jej zawdzięczamy. Nasza córeczka jest cudowna i tak bardzo podobna do ciebie, że aż mnie to czasami boli. Kiedy na nią patrzę przypominają mi się wszystkie nasze chwile spędzone razem. Każde twoje słowo, każdy pocałunek, wszystko to wywołuje u mnie głęboki żal, bo to już nie wróci. Och Finnick'u tak bardzo mi ciebie brakuje,

Annie.

List 3

Finnick'u minęło już tak wiele czasu, a ja nadal czuje w sobie głęboką pustkę. Ciągle się zastanawiam jak to jest możliwe, że ja wciąż żyję kiedy ciebie niema. Kiedy moje serce już umarło z żalu i bólu. Każdego dnia słońce wstaje chociaż nie powinno bo ciebie już nie ma. Niedawno odbyły się ostatnie Igrzyska Głodowe, w którym udział wzięły dzieci z Kapitolu. Nie mogłam na to patrzeć, wciąż uważam, że to barbarzyństwo je do tego zmuszać, to pokazuje, że nie jesteśmy od nich dużo lepsi. Pomimo, że głosowałam przeciw to nic nie dało, ponieważ większa część Zwycięzców, którzy przeżyli bunt, było za. Czuję, że cię zawiodłam, ponieważ ty też byś nie chciał, aby się odbyły, a ja nie dałam z siebie wszystkiego. W tym samym czasie Mags skończyła już 4 latka , gdybyś mógł usłyszeć jak pięknie śpiewa. Jest niesamowita i coraz bardziej podobna do ciebie. Jednak nawet ona nie morze zatrzeć we mnie tego smutku. Mam nadzieję, że tam gdzie się teraz znajdujesz jesteś szczęśliwy i, że nie musisz już walczyć. Tak bardzo chciałabym być z tobą, ale jeszcze nie mogę odejść, nie mogę zostawić naszej córeczki samej. Bardzo cię kocham,

Annie.

List 4

Finnick'u Mags poszła już do szkoły, szkoda, że nie mogłeś jej zobaczyć, była taka szczęśliwa. Świetnie sobie radzi, poznała wielu nowych przyjaciół. Ostatnio chce o tobie jeszcze więcej wiedzieć , dlatego opowiadam jej jak wiele zrobiłeś. Za każdym razem kończę jednak swą opowieść płacząc, gdyż cięgle za tobą niesamowicie tęsknie. Czuję, że coraz bardziej zamykam się w sobie. Kiedy niema Mags w domu jest tak cicho i pusto. Oprócz tego znów nękają mnie koszmary nocne, w snach widzę wszystkie zdarzenia z Areny. To okropne zwłaszcza, że teraz cię już nie ma więc sny i wspomnienia, nie mijają atakując mnie nawet na jawie. Nadal czekam, aż się spotkamy,

Annie.

List 5

Mój kochany Finnick'u Mags jest już coraz starsza i nie potrzebuje mojej opieki. Wiem, że już niedługo się wyprowadzi, właśnie skończyła szkołę i zaczęła pracę jako lekarz w okolicznym szpitalu. Czuję się coraz mniej potrzebna i jeżeli to jeszcze możliwe bardziej samotna niż kiedykolwiek. Pomimo upływu lat ja wciąż czuje w sobie ból po twej śmierci, przestaję już zauważać upływ czasu zanurzając się we wspomnieniach bo tylko one mi po tobie pozostały. Tak jak kiedyś choćby najmniejsza myśl o nas wywoływała we mnie ból, tak teraz przynosi ulgę. Bardzo za tobą tęsknię,

Annie.

List 6

Finnick'u to już mój ostatni list do ciebie. Od jakiegoś czasu czuję się coraz gorzej, choć lekarze mówią, że nic mi nie będzie, to ja wiem, że już długo nie wytrzymam. Mags też to dostrzega i nie odstępuje mnie na krok. Wiem, że powinnam się bać, ale strach już mnie opuścił, teraz zaczynam odczuwać tylko ulgę, bo już niedługo się spotkamy wszystko będzie takie jak kiedyś. Tak bardzo za Tobą tęskniłam,

Na zawsze twoja Annie.

_Z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz ciemniej, aż wreszcie nie dostrzegałam już nic. Usłyszałam jeszcze płacz Mags, lecz już po chwili i to znikło. Czułam jakbym gdzieś leciała i nagle znalazłam się na polanie. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, ale dostrzegłam tylko drzewa. Po chwili ktoś wyszedł z lasu. Nie musiałam się długo przeglądać, żeby wiedzieć kto to. Szybko do niego podbiegłam, aż poczułam jego czuły uścisk. Wtedy wiedziałam, żę wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Nie czułam już bólu ani smutku, pozostała już tylko radość i miłość. _


End file.
